


The Sinclair Brothers with a S/O Who Bakes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Bo Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	The Sinclair Brothers with a S/O Who Bakes

The Sinclair brothers (Bo, Vincent, Lester) with a S/O whos like a baker or a pastry chief.   
Bo: Bo is the most calm and collected when he comes home and smells your fresh baking. Although, inside hes jumping up and down. He doesn’t necessarily have a sweet tooth, but he does enjoy that sickly sweet combination of a double chocolate cake.   
On his birthday every year, you make him the most amazing chocolate cake. With multiple layers of just pure, bellyache inducing chocolatey goodness. It quickly gets out of hand over the years as you constantly try to top your own creation. And every year, Bo beams at you.   
“aint as sweet as you.” He’d press a kiss to your forehead before digging in.   
He also likes when he comes home to your baking. When he steps in the door and the smell fills his nostrils. As he walks through the house, it feels more like a home and hes grateful he has someone like you. Especially if he comes in and sees you’ve made his favourite.   
Your baking also acts as a way to bond with his brothers. If Bo and Vincent have fallen out, you’ll give him a plate to take down to Vincent, or if him and Lester are screaming at each other in the living room, you can stop the fight by bringing through two bowls.

Vincent: if you want to get Vincent to take off his mask in front of you (once the trust is there) the easiest thing to do is bring him baked goods. Cookies or brownies are his preferred choice, but he truly does love everything you bake.   
If you take a plate of warm cookies to him, he’ll just have to take off the mask. He’ll also find some comfort in your cooking. If he’s had a particularly rough day, the easiest way you can think to comfort him is to make him something. Since hes not a very communicative person, the silent gesture is enough to make him smile and everything falls back in to place.   
Its also a way to draw him out of any artistic trance. Plus, making cookies at 3 in the morning is certainly a fun experience. And the other brothers are more than happy to eat them for breakfast the next morning.   
Also, he’s more likely to appreciate the pure artistry in your baking. If he comes up and finds you’ve made a chocolate ball which you have to pour warm chocolate over to crack and reveal a surprise inside, he will be truly blown away. 

Lester: He loves waking up to your baking. If you get up before him and make pancakes, he’ll think you are an actual goddess and non stop compliments will come your way all day.   
he has a very immature pallet. Lesters never had the ‘fancy’ treats. Things like meringues or mousse cakes. So you make it your aim in life to give all of them to him. And he does enjoy it. He likes coming home to find some amazing little bite of heaven.   
He does like to help, but isn’t very good with the delicate side of baking. And he doesn’t measure. You ask him to add 3 cups of flour to a mixture while you wash your hands and come back to find him just pouring it straight in.   
“That’s about 3 cups, right?” he calls as you almost faint.   
Lester is quickly given jobs like stirring or taste tester.   
He actually has quite a good idea for tastes.   
“what about a chocolate cupcake with that orange flavoured icing?” He would volunteer one evening while you try to work out what to make.


End file.
